


Dean Winchester somehow ended up with Castiel

by Hirotashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Clueless Sam, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirotashi/pseuds/Hirotashi
Summary: This is the worst, I am the worst. I would say don't read but I kinda want to know what you think. No, didn't edited it. Sorry, not sorry. I spent twenty minutes on it and didn't feel like editing it. Sam and Castiel are roommates and Dean comes to visits. When Sam returns from asking Jess out, he finds a rather interesting surprise.





	

Sam never thought that his brother’s visits increased once he met his new roommate. He just thought it meant his brother enjoyed spending time in their apartment now because it wasn’t a tiny little dorm room that smelt of feet and the strange smells. Dean just enjoyed it more. And it was a plus that Castiel, his roommate, and Dean got along so well. They didn’t mind spending time together when Sam had a class while Dean was there. They even had inside jokes by halfway through the first semester. By the second, they were besties. Sam joked they’d be having sleepovers without him.  
Well, little to Sam’s knowledge, the two were closer than best friends. A lot closer. The two started out as friends sure but halfway through their fifth meeting, Sam had to leave. So they hung out, watched tv, made dinner, all that jazz. While watching a movie, Dean had leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder.  
“Hey, Cas? You’re gay, right?” His timid voice didn’t speak the usual confidence he always seemed to have.  
“Yeah..?”  
“Well, what if you were to find a girl nice looking?”  
Cas pulled away and turned to look at him with a slight tilt of the head and a creased forehead, “What are you talking about, Dean?”  
Dean didn’t meet his gaze, his fingers seeming more interesting than the intense blue that hovered over him, “You just seem to know a lot and the whole sexuality thing… plus I’m not sure… well it doesn’t matter.”  
“Dean, are trying to say?”  
“No… maybe… slightly.” Dean shrugged.  
Castiel didn’t know what to say to that. He always knew the 26-year-old to be in control and to reek self confidence that seemed to slip away in this moment. And he was asking him, a lowly senior in college who has been living with his parents till this year. Someone who doesn’t know left from right sometimes and a person who kinda, if ever, got out. Captain of the Chess Team for crying out loud.  
“Well,” Cas licked his lips, “If I were to like a girl, but I liked a boy, I would be bisexual, Dean.”  
Dean’s mouth gaped as he found Cas’s eyes.  
“And if I were to than think that girls were repulsive to my genitals than I would kindly remind myself that I am, in fact, gay. But i would still find her attractive if she was. Which women are because of the beautiful creatures they are despite size and weight and every one comes slightly or drastically different. But my penis seems to think differently of a vigina and another penis or an ass. Did you know the ass can be rather handsome? I find hairless asses to be more attractive than a hairy one but my penis still finds a way to want to be in it. I never understood why anyone would want a penis up their ass but that’s just me. I heard it can be very pleasurable.” Castiel rambled.  
Dean chuckled behind a hand, “Thanks, Cas.”  
They returned to the movie, heads against one another and soon hands grazing over the other’s. A game of footsie might have had happened but nothing else. And than when Dean had to leave, he snuck into Castiel’s room and kissed his cheek with a wink to follow.  
The relationship just happened from there. It increased each time he came and soon the two were hiding and going behind Sam’s back for some reason. Dean saying it was because of Sam and his innocence but Castiel doubted. Dean still hadn’t said anything about his sexuality but the two were perfect. The two snuggling when Sam was gone on the couch, making out in the impala which Castiel finds rather silly to be calling a her but he doesn’t fight with the man who knows about cars than him.  
Dean and Castiel fought and made up in the bedroom and Sam, being the social butterfly he turned out to be, was never there to witness it. Like the time when Dean and Castiel were arguing about telling Sam today or when the semester ended and Sam was headed to Law school and Castiel was going to Medical school while Dean stayed and ran the auto shop in town. It got pretty heated but ended, as always, with the both of them in bed, sweating and Dean’s ass raw.  
“I hate you.” Dean groaned as he headed of the shower.  
“Can I join?” Castiel asked.  
Dean glared at him, “And why should I let you join me?”  
“Because I let my penis guide itself into that ass of yours.” He grinned as Dean rolled his eyes, taking hold of his hand, pulling him along.  
Sam came home later that day, calling out to Cas.  
“Hey, Castiel! You’ll never guess what? Jess said.” Sam threw down his bag and heard a rustling behind the door, his eyes catching sight of a pair of boots that were definitely not his or Castiel’s. They looked a lot like Dean’s  
Speaking of Dean, Sam nearly passed out when he saw him appear from behind the bathroom door, dressed with only a towel.  
“Sammy, you said you’d call me before you told anyone else.” Dean exclaimed.  
Sam caught sight of Cas before he could form any other words. “Hey, Sam.” His friend waved awkwardly.  
“Wait, Dean… what… Cas… Bathroom and shower…” Sam was processing and Dean was processing and Cas was watching still.  
“Sammy, I can explain.” Dean tried and then realized well yeah he can explain.  
“Are you two dating?”  
Dean felt like being a dick, “No, we’re just in the shower together.”  
Castiel popped in, “Well, that could imply we’re just hooking up and we haven’t been dating for almost a full school year now.”  
Sam fell back into the armchair, “A what!?”  
“Cas!” Dean glared at him, “Sam, we were going to tell you.”  
Sam ran a hand down his face, “I should have known. I’m an idiot.”  
The couple glanced at each other, sharing a moment. Castiel went to Sam with his towel around his waist, “You cool with this?”  
“Sure. I don’t have a choice right?”  
They both nodded.  
Sam shrugged, “Go get dressed you two. You’re making me uncomfortable.”


End file.
